A Love for the Weasleys
by AlexandKatiewerezhere64
Summary: When two awesome stories come together a awesome fanfic forms. So read on if you ever wondered what would happen if the Baudilares were adopted by the Weasley twins. Note: in this fanfic Klaus and Ron are gay. Don't read if it offends you. hpasoue


A Love for the Weasleys

A/N: IN this story Violet is 17 almost 18, Klaus is 16, and Sunny is 8. This is our first fanfic so go easy on us. R and R

The Baudilares climbed into Mr. Poe's newly purchased car. "How do you like my new car?" said Mr. Poe. The car looked dirty, Mr. Poe must have been living in the car since his house was blown up. "You will be living with your cousin's father's three times removed... oh, what the hell, just go with who I fricken give you to." "Violet since you are almost of age you can choose to go wherever you want in 6 months." For the rest of the ride everyone was quite. They met their new guardians on a street corner in London. Two fiery haired men, about 22 years old, stepped out and opened the car door. " I'm Fred and he's George," said the taller one (Fred). The sight of Fred made Violet's heart flutter. "You guys need some new clothes," said George. "Okay" said Violet. As they entered Diagon Alley the

Baudilares stared around.

"We are not your parents, just think of us as friends" said Fred. As they walked into Wezzers Clothes, George said "Magic clothing never gets dirty so just get one outfit for now," said Fred. Fred glanced to his left; George had already taken an extreme liking to Sunny. "Well George, you can go ahead and take Sunny and I'll take Violet, Klaus you go who you want." "I'll go with Sunny," said Klaus. George helped Sunny pick out a great outfit, rainbow tights, a khaki skirt, and a pink tie-dye heart shirt (long sleeves) and a khaki hat with a brim. It looked perfect with her blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. For Klaus they got skater jeans, Van's sneakers, a green quicksilver hoodie, and a skate cap with green flame.

Meanwhile...

Fred and Violet pick out a blue dress. She went into the changing room. "Does this look okay?" she asked. Fred blushed, the dress showed Violet's perfect figure, he knew he was in love. " Um... er... It looks beautiful" he replied. Really it made him want to faint. She stepped into the dressing booth and pulled the curtain shut. George snuck up behind Fred "You love her, you love her, ha ha ha" George gave her a hard shove. He went through the curtain into Violets booth. Fred's body collided with Violet's and pushed her against the back of the booth. Their faces collided and before they knew what was happening their lips were together. They quickly stopped, blushing. Fred tried to explain "Er... um... I mean sorry" "No actually I liked it" replied Violet. They stumbled out of the dressing roomtheir faces flushed. Klaus gasped, "What the hell went on in there?" "None of your business" they replied.

At home Fred walked up to Klaus "I kissed your sister." "Oh my god" exclaimed Klaus as he stomped off to his room.

Meanwhile...

An owl flew into George's bedroom. The envelope was addressed to him and Fred. He tore it open.

_Dear wonderful older brother,_

_As you know I am almost out of school! Can I please, please,_

_please come live with you._

_Please,_

_Ron_

_P.S. You guys rock_

George went over to Fed "Can Ron live with us?" he said handing him the letter. "What the hell" said Fred "We already have 3 kids living with us" "Violet doesn't count, she's your girlfriend," said George. "Fine" said Fred as he stalked off to see Violet. "George is bothering me and I need to get away from him. Do you mind if I hang out here for a couple hours?" asked Fred. "Sure" said Violet. "Hey can you help me write a letter to my littlebrother Ron?" asked Fred "Sure" she replied.

_Dear Ronald,_

_We accept you coming to live with us. We have 3 friends living_

_with us. One of them you might really like, his name is Klaus._

_Wuz,_

_Fred and George._

_P.S. Pack clean underwear._

"Hey... um do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No"

"Is Klaus gay?"

"Yes"

"Yeah well so is Ron, maybe they'll hit it off."

Violet walked over and put her hand on his leg. As they sat on the edge of the bed Fred leaned over and kissed her. Then he started French kissing her. They were very pleased. She smiled. They knew they were a official couple now.

A few weeks later, Violet woke up with a jump. She looked at the clock; it was 1:30 am. She shivered, it was so cold. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When she got out she ran into Fred. "Hey" he said. She waited until he got out of the bathroom. "Ya know, it is freezing in here." "Yea, the heaters broken. You can freeze to death or it helps if someone else keeps you warm, you can come sleep with me" said Fred. They went into his room. She cuddled up to him and she playfully elbowed him. They both smiled. She turned around and kissed him. He buried his face in her hair. "She smells so good" he thought.

"Violet, Violet" She awoke to Klaus calling her name. Forgetting where she was she called "In here." She glanced around, she vaguely remembered last nights wonderful events. "What the fuck!" screamed Klaus as he ran away crying. George walked into Klaus's room. "My little brother is coming today and he is gay too!" "Yahoo!" exclaimed Klaus.


End file.
